La profundidad del mar
by kayla-chan
Summary: Pan se siente sola y ante las ondas del mar llora por su amor inalcanzable, el hombre q fue de tantas mujeres excepto suyo P


**La profundidad del mar**

Pan se encontraba sentada en la orilla del mar, con la mirada perdida en este y el pensamiento perdido... en él.

El mar le gustaba... le recordaba tanto su mirada, esos profundos ojos azules, a veces tranquilos, en calma y serenos, a veces revueltos, oscuros, opacados por la ira o el deseo.

Le gustaba poder sentarse como ahora, en la orilla y perderse contemplándolo. Le ayudaba a relajarse, a distraer su mente... aunque inevitablemente una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían hacía él. El chico más perfecto y con los ojos más hermosos q había visto nunca. Su mejor amigo. Su confidente. Su amor imposible.

Pan meneó suavemente la cabeza intentando una vez más desterrarlo de su mente. Pero una vez más fue una tarea inútil, cada vez q intentaba olvidarlo su recuerdo volvía con más fuerza, sólo con pensar en su sonrisa, en su mirada...

Pero para él sólo era una amiga, su pequeña, como solía llamarla. Nunca lograría q pensara en ella como lo q era, una mujer, una mujer q lo amaba con desesperación.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar en los ojos de la joven.

Lo peor era q lo comprendía. Trunks era el hombre perfecto, guapo, atlético, inteligente, simpático y rico. Q más se le podía pedir a un hombre?? Lo tenía todo. Y por lo tanto tb podía tener a la mujer q desease... y no era ella. Como iba a ser ella? No se podía comparar con las miles de mujeres q constantemente lo acechaban. Aún ninguna había logrado su amor, pero tarde o temprano pasaría, tarde o temprano lo perdería para siempre. Y en ese instante se moriría.

Trunks había tenido tantas novias de un par de días, tantas amantes... ni siquiera el llevaba la cuenta ya. Pero ella no lo había sido nunca.

Pan pensaba con desesperación en el nº de mujeres q habían estado entre sus brazos, y rogaba a Kami por haber sido una de ella. En el fondo daría su vida por estar una sola noche entre sus brazos, por sentir sus labios recorrer su cuerpo, por conseguir hacerlo gemir de placer aunque fuera un instante... pero eran sueños, nada más. Él seguiría siendo su sueño inalcanzable.

Pan comenzó a llorar en silencio, con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas.

No era consciente siquiera del paso del tiempo, la marea había subido mojándola. En ese momento alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de q se había quedado dormida. Se levantó para irse. Una chaqueta calló de sus hombros. La miró sorprendida, puesto q no era suya.

En ese instante se fijo en q no estaba sola en la playa.

Caminó unos metros y sonrió al verlo.

- Trunks...- murmur

Pero él no contestó, estaba dormido, tumbado sobre la arena. Pan lo miró en silencio. Finalmente se decidió y lo cubrió con la chaqueta, recostándose contra su pecho volvió a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

El joven abrió los ojos poco a poco, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba.

Entonces lo recordó. Quería hablar con Pan y siguiendo su ki había acabado en la playa. Al verla en la orilla dormida no había querido despertarla y simplemente la había cubierto con su chaqueta y se había sentado a esperar. Pero por lo visto finalmente el sueño tb lo venció a él.

Intentó incorporarse, pero en ese instante notó q tenía a la joven acostada sobre su pecho, abrazándolo ligeramente.

- Pequeña...- susurró él sonrojándose. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Se veía tan bella a la luz de la luna. Su rostro relajado, se veía tan indefensa, nada q ver con la vigorosa joven q era cuando estaba despierta.

Por un instante se le ocurrió tomarla en brazos y llevarla para su casa, pero descartó la idea, no quería despertarla, así q intentó acurrucarla suavemente contra él. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos.

Trunks quedó helado ante la mirada de la joven. Se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan irresistible. Tuvo q cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente para no hacer una locura.

Ya más relajado abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Hola pequeña

- Trunks...- murmuró ella abrazándose más a él, lo q sorprendió al joven q como acto reflejo pasó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, abrazándola

- Si??

- Xq viniste??

- Hacía mucho q no nos veíamos y te echaba de menos, así q vine a verte-confesó él algo azorado

- Mucho?? Dos días??

- No te parece una eternidad??- preguntó él perdido en la oscuridad de los ojos de la chica, q se había incorporado ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ni siquiera era realmente consciente de lo q estaba diciendo

- Si- contestó la chica aproximando su rostro más al de Trunks. Este se encontraba confuso, entre el dilema de ceder a sus impulsos o portarse como debía, como se suponía q se porta un buen amigo.

Pan lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la larga melena azabache cayéndole por uno de los costados, mezclándose con la arena y con los cabellos del chico.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa, perfecta. Con ese toque de sensualidad en la mirada, con la luna y las estrellas sobre ella, dando mayor intensidad a su belleza y con las ondas del mar poco a poco aproximándose a ellos.

En ese instante la razón de Trunks se nubló por un segundo, dejándose arrastrar por su instinto, por lo q sentía, por el momento.

Se incorporó y acabó con la poca distancia q separaba sus rostros, besando los labios de la chica con pasión.

Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acción de Trunks. Este se separó de ella al notar q la chica no correspondía a su besó. La miró con ternura, con la palabra perdón escrita en el rostro, y el deseo frustrado plasmado en la mirada

- Yo... no sé q me...- empezó a disculparse él, pero no pudo acabar, pues esta vez fue Pan quien acortó las distancias y lo besó.

Trunks al sentir como la chica llevaba la iniciativa no intentó detenerla, sino q le devolvió el besó con pasión, perdiéndose en si mismo, en lo q sentía.

Poco a poco las ropas fueron cayendo, Trunks miraba embelesado el cuerpo de la chica

- Oh Kami, eres perfecta...- murmuró el chico extasiado, provocando el sonrojo de la joven, q a su vez era incapaz de separar la mirada del cuerpo del semi-saiyan... esos ojos, esos labios q parecían hechos exclusivamente para perderse en ellos, ese torso perfecto... ese cuerpo de dios.

Pan no era capaz siquiera de articular palabra y con las estrellas y el mar como únicos testigos se entregó a él, como tantas veces había soñado hacerlo.

Trunks no pudo evitar hacerla suya una y otra vez, hasta q al final ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio de la noche.

- Ai shiteru Trunks..- murmuró la chica abrazándose al torso desnudo del saiyan antes de caer finalmente dormida

El chico la tomó en brazos y sacando de entre sus ropas una cápsula la lanzó apareciendo una pequeña casita. Con delicadeza entró a la joven, depositándola suavemente en la cama. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes, recordando el modo en q se había entregado a él apenas unos instantes atrás. Finalmente se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ai shiteru Pan- confesó al fin él chico antes de caer dormido él tb

-----------0000000000000--------------------000000000000000000-----------------

Nuevo fic de mi parejita favorita de Dragon Ball. Quizás me haya quedado demasiado dulce, si me pase lo siento, pero es q me encantan, jeje

Bueno, aprovechó para agradecer a todos los q me dejaron review en mi anterior fic "Un comienzo, tú", muchas gracias a **Vegimat, princess mko, cali-kun y shadir**!! . Prometo q haré más fics de B&V (me gusta mucho esta pareja, quizás es de la q es más divertido hacer fics... tal como es Vegeta se pone bien, jeje)

Por supuesto (x si cabe alguna duda) q haga one-shots no significa q vaya a dejar de actualizar ni nunca dejaré un fic de capis inacabado (simplemente no tengo inspiración estos días para ello y me estoy dedicando más a fic nuevos, pero tarde o temprano acabé todos los q tengo)

Bueno, nada más, q las N/A me están quedando demasiado largas para un fic tan cortito, jeje

Un saludo a todos!! Comentarios, críticas, opiniones... mail/msn/reviews!!

kayla


End file.
